Tomo-chan wa Onnanoko Wikia:Images
The following is the official Tomo-chan wa Onnanoko! Wiki Image policy. The policy dictates requirements for sourcing images and information about the usage of images on the Tomo-chan wa Onnanoko! Wiki. In the Wiki's never-ending quest to improve the quality of information provided to our users, it is important that the Wiki follows not only the basic copyright laws required of it, but that we stringently restrict the flow of unused, low quality and purposeless images being brought onto the site. In order to achieve these aims, it is absolutely required that all images uploaded to the Tomo-chan wa Onnanoko! Wiki be properly sourced and licensed using the appropriate copyright template when uploading an image. The original source must always be used, meaning members must cite the original source rather than the website where they found the image, assuming that a member of said website did not create the image themselves. The policy also requires that permission from the original artist/photographer be obtained, whenever possible, before the image is uploaded. If permission is not obtained or images are not properly sourced then the uploader is essentially stealing, hence why this policy was enacted. Sourcing Guidelines All images uploaded to the Tomo-chan wa Onnanoko! Wiki must be sourced with the original source rather than any website that the image may have been found on. For example, an image of Tomo Aizawa may have been found on a website containing a gallery of anime and manga images, but that is not a proper image source to put. Instead, the image should be sourced to the media it originally came from. It is a legal requirement that images uploaded under Fair Use serve a function. As such, images cannot be uploaded solely for inclusion in a gallery unless the gallery is integral to the function of the article. For example, the images in Omake 4 serve to further illustrate the article. The inclusion of another image of Misuzu Gundou solely for use in the gallery is not permitted, as there is already an ample supply of images depicting his character in use. Adding images to galleries are accepted if they; show the character in full, in different attire, or in an illustration drawn by Fumita Yanagida himself. Proper names, subtitles and watermarks Images should be uploaded under a proper name that accurately describes the contents of the file. For example, File:Chapter 01.jpg is fine, as it simply informs the reader of the contents of the image. File:Screenshot27062018.png is not acceptable, as it falls under the category of improper names and does not simply describe the contents of the image. Images should, wherever possible, avoid featuring text. Images that are watermarked should, if possible, be cropped to exclude the watermark itself. If a watermarked image cannot be cropped to remove said watermark, please do not upload it. If a watermarked image is uploaded, it will be marked for deletion. When uploading the image, the source should be included in the images edit summary. Licences Clarification on which licences to use can be found here. Permission Permission is an important factor to be considered before any images are uploaded. Any images taken from the games, comics or other media almost certainly have Fair Use permission attached to them. This means that explicit permission from the authors is not required, so long as sufficient attribution is given, the image is being used in a descriptive, not degrading fashion. As the uploading of fan-art to the mainspace is not permitted (see Fan art below), the chances of express permission being required are slim, though if such a case does occur, verifiable evidence of permission being granted must be readily available, in case accusations to the contrary occur. If permission cannot be proven, appropriate action will be taken. Acceptable forms of proof include emails and private messages with the author. Fan art The uploading of fan art for use on a mainspace article is expressly forbidden, regardless of the quality of the image in question, or whether permission has been obtained. If the image in question has not been drawn by Fumita Yanagida himself, it is not to be uploaded. Chapters All chapter images, must have no text in the speech bubble. Use any photo editing program to remove the text before uploading the image. Exception is the title, which can be kept. Preference is that the original chapter is uploaded (the Japanese one), they can be found here. Personal images Users may only upload up to five images for their own personal use. In this context, personal use is described as for use solely outside the article mainspace; qualifying pages include user pages, blogs, forum posts and the likes. These images are not, under any circumstances, to be inserted into the mainspace. The number of personal images for use within userboxes is limited to ten images per user, and must be under 250 x 250 pixels. Once again, these images must follow all policy requirements needed of them. Any images created by the user for use on their personal page must be sourced to the user in question. Note: A user is entitled to upload a maximum of fifteen uniquely named images for personal use. Failure to source images If a user fails to source their images, then they are in breach of this Image Policy. It will therefore be treated as a breach of any other policies are and, thus, there will be consequences. The Administrators keep a close eye on recent uploads to ensure that all images are properly sourced, so it is next to impossible to upload an image, fail to source it and get away with it. A user has up to 24 hours from the time of upload to provide a proper source for the image, although files infringing multiple requirements of the policy may be deleted before this time period is completed. The first time a user breaks the policy, they may (depending on whether an administrator deems it necessary) be warned that they have failed to follow the policy and that the next time it happens they will be blocked for a pre-determined length of time, and the offending images will be deleted. Like with all other blocks, the length of time a user is blocked for increases as the offenses continue. The following punishments are used for users who fail to follow the image policy: *First offense: Warning *Second offense: One day ban *Third offense: Three day ban *Fourth offense: One month ban *Fifth offense: Infinite ban on uploading media, and one week ban for disruption Animated .GIF images The use of animated .GIF images (which are considered personal images) is not allowed in mainspace pages. Mainspace pages are also commonly referred to as articles. If a .GIF image is found in an article, it will be removed and a notice will be given in the edit summary not to reinsert it. Despite being restricted from articles, animated .GIF images are allowed on talk pages, user pages, blogs, and all other pages outside of the article mainspace. .GIF images will be allowed on articles if (and only if) Tomo-chan wa Onnanoko! gets an anime adaptation. Questions or concerns Any user who has any questions about the nature or content of this policy or any user who has any concerns about the policy should not hesitate to contact an active Administrator for help. Administrators are elected to their positions to enforce our policies, but also to help users with any problems they might be having on the Tomo-chan wa Onnanoko! Wiki. Therefore, it is expected that any questions or concerns be directed to an Administrator, especially if the Administrator warns said user about the violation of this policy. Active and veteran members are also always available to help answer questions. Category:Policies